


The Desperation of Temptation

by mmmdraco



Series: Mating Games 2014 Entries [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doppelganger, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best-formed knowledge comes from teaching. Stiles' knowledge comes at a cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desperation of Temptation

"Stop," Stiles said, managing to push the sound out of his throat as he slid along the wall. "You don't... don't have to..."

There was a smile that appeared, a curl of lips underneath eyes that held laughter like a scream, and then there were hands on him. His own hands, but not. "I don't _have_ to do anything. But, seriously, here. Don't you know how beautiful your chaos is?"

Stiles let himself slide further down, his knees bent uncomfortably, angry at himself for not being stronger even though he knew, rationally, that strength didn't really matter much when something supernatural wanted to get you. "Yeah, beautiful chaos. That's me, alright! I'm, like, ninety percent flailing arms, but it's so beautiful! Granted, I guess I can't really be a virgin sacrifice anymore, but it would've been nice if I'd actually had something to do with it. I guess it's not the worst thing to just be wanted for my body?"

"Your mind," said the man who looked like a more confident version of Stiles. "That's where the beauty lies. You're not aware of the depths of your subconscious. You think that you're just a bench warmer for everything, not just lacrosse, because you haven't learned to control that chaos." His doppelganger pulled him back upright. "That's the beauty, Stiles. That's why I came to you."

Shivering, Stiles let himself rest against the wall and tried not to think about how the body in front of him was one he knew so well because it was his own. At least, it had been his own until the Nogitsune had wedged its way inside and had his wicked way with Stiles' life. Most people never saw themselves. Mirrors and photographs were always off enough that a person's brain could change details. Twins catalogued their differences and heralded them. The Nogitsune, though, was Stiles down to the line of 4 moles that traced from his left ear along his cheek. It was beyond unnerving. It was terrifying.

The Nogitsune crouched in front of Stiles, grabbing him and dragging him to meet his gaze. "You're going to touch me like you've always wanted someone to touch you and you're going to cry, but you're going to love it." His fingers closed too tightly around Stiles' wrist and pulled it down until his knuckles brushed against the outline of his doppelganger's cock. "You know you want this."

The sad part was that Stiles did. He wanted it desperately. He had never been good with temptation, so having this chance to do something that no one else ever had? He couldn't say no. He was all too willing, even through the terror. Splaying out his fingers, he let them run down the length of the Nogitsune's cock, his own breath hitching at the look that crossed the doppelganger's face. He was all too certain it mirrored his own, but it pushed him to work toward divesting them both of their clothing.

Twin mouths and twin sets of hands worked on twin cocks, the pair of them stuck in some kind of feedback loop where they learned how to apply the knowledge of what they liked on themselves toward others, even if all of that knowledge was only coming from Stiles' mind. In a way, Stiles thought it was the best teaching method ever. But knowing that he was willingly giving himself over to something like passion with a creature that had killed while wearing his face? It made him anxious and tense even as he came too quickly like the teenager he was. 

He looked, breathless, at his own face, stomach twisting at the smile there. "Strife," Stiles said softly. "Even here in the end, it's all about strife."

The Nogitsune stroked his face almost reverently for a moment. "I have to eat to live. I can't help it that you just taste better than anyone else."


End file.
